Say Yes
by Nicole-sama
Summary: Alfred Jones works up the courage to ask his crush, Arthur Kirkland, out. As their relationship grows, the two explore the many 'yeses' of a relationship. AU UsUk Rated T because I'm paranoid.


A/N: A cute little story, that's what we all need. So I wrote a story that won't be depressing, or at least shouldn't. It really depends how you interpret it. Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Hetalia bit if I did, ohohohoho, if I did...

* * *

Alfred felt a cold sweat break out on his skin. He clenched his hands into fists as he waited in the hall for the class 117 to be let out. It was always the last class dismissed and Lernout High School. It wasn't the bad class, it was just the full of the smartest kids in school, and they always had huge, and very long debates before school's end. Alfred was waiting nervously for that class to be dismissed because he had finally decided to ask out his long time crush, Arthur Kirkland, the smartest (and cutest in Alfred's opinion) boy in school. Alfred nervously ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair and pushed his moon-rimed glasses up his nose. He wanted to look absolutely perfect for Arthur, who was infact a perfectionist. Suddenly, the door to classroom 117 opened and Alfred's ocean blue eyes scanned the crowd leaving the room for Arthur. Finally, Arthur walked through the door, posture perfectly straight. Alfred felt his mouth go dry and his breath caught in his throat. Arthur, as always, looked perfectly stunning. Arthur was the last person to leave, so the hallway was empty except for the two of them. Alfred saw his chance.

"Hey A-Arthur!" Arthur looked at Alfred, genially surprised that someone called him. Pink dusted across his face when he saw who was calling his name.

"Hello Alfred. How can I help you?" Arthur asked, walking a little slower to let Alfred catch up.

"So, I uh, was wondering if you um, w-would ever, ya know," Alfred stumbled, his voice getting quieter an quieter with each word. "Consider g-going on a date with me." Both Alfred and Arthur were bright red at this point. Arthur had suddenly stopped walking and stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry, c-could you repeat that?" Arthur whispered, looking at the floor.

"Would you go on a date with me." Alfred blurted out, his eyes never leaving Arthur's pretty face.

"W-why do you ask? Is it for some kind of prank?" Arthur asked. He looked up at Alfred, his emerald eyes questioning. "Well?"

"No!" Alfred gasped. "I'm doing this because I want to! Because I really, really like you! You're smart, and pretty, and can be nice when you want to. You have a bunch of adorable habits like when you're thinking hard you brush some of your hair behind your ear, and when you're confused you tilt your head a little to the right. I also really like you smile. You should smile more often." Alfred was surprised at the words that streamed out of his mouth, even though they all were true. Arthur had looked back at the floor, so embarrassed that his ears were turning red. One of his hands was brushing some of his golden hair behind his ear.

"Ok," he whispered.

"What?" asked Alfred.

"Yes, I'll go out with you." Arthur said, looking up. "But I swear to god, Alfred, if this is just a prank I will castrate you."

* * *

It was a dark, rainy, overall gloomy day. Alfred and Arthur sat side by side at the bus station. It was an afternoon turned foul almost three months after the two of them had started dating. Arthur leaned his head on Alfred's shoulder.

"When will the bus get here?" he asked tiredly.

"In about thirty minutes, Artie," Alfred replied, a hand reaching Arthur's hair and stroking it gently.

"It's Arthur, git," Arthur said sleepily. The two sat in silence for a while, and the only sound was the rain hitting the roof of the bus station and the occasional car zooming by.

"Hey Artie?" Alfred asked, his hand falling from Arthur's hair and landing at his waist.

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you?" Arthur's head shot up from Alfred's shoulder.

"What?" he asked, red sprinkling across his cheeks.

"Can I kiss you?" Alfred repeated. Arthur blinked a couple of times before answering.

"Yes," Alfred smiled before slowly leaning forward, his lips brushing against Arthur's. Alfred deepened the kiss by begininng to move his lips, and Arthur followed the movement. Alfred's hands wrapped around Arthur's waist and Arthur's around Alfred's neck. Alfred gently dragged his tongue across Arthur's lips, and Arthur parted them, giving him access. Alfred's wet appendage explored the vastness of Arthur's mouth and Arthur softly moaned. After a while, the two broke away gasping for breath.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Arthur asked jokingly. Alfred merely smiled.

* * *

High school and collage flew by for Alfred and Arthur. It was nearing the end of their senior year of collage, and Alfred had been working a part-time job to earn enough money to buy a house. A small house, but a house none the less. Alfred was very proud when he was handed the house's keys. The house was white and it had two floors: a bathroom, kitchen, dinning room, and living room on the first floor and two bedrooms and a bathroom on the second. It wasn't much, but Alfred loved it. He hope Arthur would feel the same. He and Arthur had been driving around all morning, and Alfred used this as the perfect cover to causally drive to the house. Arthur was reading, so he wasn't paying much attention to where they were driving.

"Here we are!" Alfred announced happily. Arthur looked up.

"Alfred," he said confused. "This is a house."

"Yes it is." Alfred replied.

"Alfred, why are we at a house?"

"Because there is something cool about this house that I wanted to show you. Come on!" Alfred opened the car door and dashed toward the house. Arthur followed more slowly. Alfred opened the door to the house and held it for Arthur.

"Cuties first," Arthur rolled his eyes and walked into the house. He looked around the house, admiring the kitchen and dinning room. Arthur looked at the decorations hanging on the wall and at the design of the furniture and stairwell.

"Well Alfred, I agree that this is a very nice house. Small, but cozy and well designed."

"Perfect for a couple just starting out," added Alfred.

"Yes, perfect for a- wait, what?" Arthur turned and looked at Alfred confused. Alfred smiled a held up the keys.

"Perfect for us, Arthur. That is, if you'll live with me." Arthur was quiet for a couple of seconds before he smiled as well.

"Yes, Alfred! Yes!" he flung his hands around Alfred's neck and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Of course I'll live with you!" Alfred smiled and brought his arms around Arthur's waist and then the two of them kissed.

"So," Alfred asked, breaking apart. "When do you want to move in?"

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day, and Alfred and Arthur had decided to go for a walk in the neighborhood park. A soft wind blew through the two men's hair as they walked hand in hand. Alfred's other hand slowly dipped to his pocket, where he felt the slight budge of the biggest question of all.

"It's a nice day," Arthur noted as they found a secluded park bench and sat down.

"Yeah," Alfred breathed.

"Alfred, is everything alright?" Arthur asked, his voice filled with concern. Alfred looked down at his hands which were both clutched on his lap.

"Arthur," he began, unsure how to put his words.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Shocked, Alfred looked up at Arthur, who was no longer looking at Alfred. Arthur had his gaze fixed on the ground.

"Wha-no! Never! Arthur, I love you!" Alfred exclaimed, his hands shooting out and grabbing Arthur's. Arthur looked at Alfred, surprised and confused. "In fact, I'm doing the exact opposite. Arthur, we've been dating for six years. That's six years of dates, memories, kisses, and sex," Arthur blushed at the last one on the list, "and during those six years, I've really gotten to know you. And each new thing I learn about you makes me fall in love with you all over again. And each time I fall I love with you, I'm reminded how perfect you are, and how lucky I am. I love you, Arthur Kirkland, and I never want to be away from you. Will you make me the luckiest, most happiest man alive? Arthur," Alfred reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny box. When he opened the box a beautiful gold ring sat in the center. He slid from the bench and got on one knee. Arthur gasped. "Will you marry me?" Arthur's eyes filled with tears, and he began to cry.

"Yes!" he gasped out. "Oh god yes!" Arthur flung his arms around Alfred's neck and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Alfred took the ring from the box and slid it onto Arthur's delicate ring finger. After several minutes, the two broke apart and Arthur gazed lovingly between the ring and his fiancé.

"Oh Alfred," he sighed as he laid his head on Alfred's shoulder. "A thousand times yes."

* * *

A/N: As much fun I had creating this story, it wasn't easy to think up. I honestly spent a good part of two days thinking up what to write, but I gotta say that it was worth it. This story isn't that bad. I very proud how this story turned out. (^-^) Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought! Those seconds you take to type a response make my day. Until next time! Hasta luego!


End file.
